Witaj, podróżniku!
Total Drama: The Charismatic Survival - Odcinek Pierwszy ' Kamera zbliża się na pustynię. W oddali widać całujących się Mike'a i Zoey, a obok nich stoi zniesmaczony Dominic. Podczas przejażdżki na wielbłądach, Jasmine i Victor biją się zażarcie. Obok Brick pomaga Ruth zasadzić nasionka w piachu. Marilyn i Manson szarpią się za włosy, a Darwin to komentuje facepalmem. Na sam koniec Scott odkopuje reaktor jądrowy, Heather i Courtney uciekają przerażone, a Stewart rzyga na machinę, która wybucha. Z wybuchu na kamerze jest szkłem napis: "Total Drama: The Charismatic Survival." '???: '''Czego? ''Pustynny wiatr przedstawił sylwetki ekipy. '???: '''Cholera, co za pustynia! ''Odwrócił się. 'Chris: '''Drugi sezon? O tak! Wreszcie prowadzę jakąś serię. '''Jones: '''Masz nowego pomocnika. ''Chris rozglądał się po obu stronach. 'Chris: '''A gdzie Chef? '''Jones: '''Nie ma go. Nie próbuj płakać, bo mnie to też nie cieszy. ''Zmarszczył brwi. Zdjął bluzę. 'Jones: '''Co tu tak gorąco? '''Chris: '''40 stopni! '''Stażysta: '''WTF?! ''Padł na ziemię. 'Chris: '''Dobra, gdzie Ci frajerzy? ''Przybyli konno. 'Manson: '''Przestań się rozbierać! '''Stewart: '... Zoey pomachała ręką do kamerzystów. 'Dominic: '''Typowe powitanie. ^.^ '''Zoey: '''Tak? '''Courtney: '''I dlatego teraz zamierzam to wygrać. ''Heather się zaśmiała. 'Courtney: '''Tylko nie ta świnia... '''Manson: '''Spadaj siostrzyczko, dziś zmiotę cię na popiół! ''Marilyn nie zwracała na nią uwagi. 'Manson: '''Czego nie mnie unikasz ty głupia kretynko? '''Marilyn: '''Z tobą się nie da nigdy rozmawiać. '''Manson: '''Zamknij mordę. ''Jedynie Victor zachowywał spokój. 'Victor: '''Co my tu robimy? '''Mike: '''Em, no... występujemy. ''Victor wzruszył ramionami. 'Darwin: '''Twoja duma ci nie pozwala zająć ostatniego miejsca? '''Scott: '''Wiadomo, że ja wygram! '''Manson: '''Ale z was dzieci. ;_; Powinnyście już ustąpić Queen Manson! ''Mike zmarszczył brwi. 'Mike: '''Kłócicie się o byle pozycję... '''Darwin: '...raczej nie, a ty lepiej znajdź swojego Mala, bo tutaj raczej nie wygrasz takim tekstem, Manith. -,- Zoey rozpoczęła kłótnie z Darwinem. 'Zoey: '''Co to miało znaczyć? '''Darwin: 'Że tutaj nie pasujecie. Darwin wzruszył ramionami. 'Darwin: '''Jesteście za mili, a ja tutaj już większość poznałem. ''Patrzy wymownie na antagonistów. 'Darwin: '''Ci to myślą tylko o milionie. -,- Ja tam wolę zostać dobry w tym sezonie, bo i tak wątpię, żeby któreś z "mądrych" się wyróżniło. ''Brick nawiązuje miłą konwersację z Ruth. 'Brick: '''Hej, nigdy nie miałem okazji cię poznać. '''Ruth: '''Dlatego, że jestem tutaj nowa. ''Podała mu rękę. 'Courtney: '''Jakież to dziecinne... '''Ruth: '''Ty musisz być Courtney? >:) '''Courtney: '''Nie, tylko Jezus Chrystus. (ironicznie) ''Ruth się zaśmiała. 'Ruth: '''Ty zawsze wiesz co i jak! ''Courtney przewróciła oczami. 'Courtney: '''Jest jednak kogo delikatnie spławiać. '''Ruth: '''A kogo? ''Courtney wskazała palcem na Mike'a. 'Courtney: '''Ta gnida spowodowała moją eliminację i zajęłam 5 miejsce! '''Heather: '''Mnie chciał zabić... '''Courtney: '''Ty to się nie udzielaj. -,- ''Heather się wnerwiła. 'Heather: '''Typowa Court... ''Courtney jej pomachała chusteczką. 'Jasmine: '''Tak naprawdę nie chciałam się zapisywać do tego sezonu. '''Victor: '''Wzruszające. -_- ''Jasmine zmarszczyła brwi. 'Jasmine: '''Może i masz nietypowy strój, ale swoje docinki zachowaj na później. '''Victor: '''Pfff... mówi to TYPOWA murzynka. ''Jasmine ściska Victora za gardło. 'Jasmine: '''Masz coś do czarnoskórych, rasisto? '''Victor: '''Tak, są strasznie nerwowi. '''Dominic: '''Ej, a... ''Jasmine się popatrzyła. 'Jasmine: '''Tak? '''Dominic: '''Przymknij się. ;_; Bo źle mi wpływasz na temperaturę. ''Zdjął koszulkę. Victorowi zbierało się na śmiech. 'Jasmine: '''Victor... ''Ten jednak zareagował głośnym śmiechem. 'Woźnica: '''Co on, umiera? ;_; ''Stanął, a Ruth i Marilyn wleciały w piach. 'Marilyn: '''Ratunkuuuuuuuu! ''Brick podał rękę Ruth, a ta wskoczyła na konia. 'Ruth: '''Dzięki, Brick. ''Brick po prostu wzruszył ramionami. 'Mike: '''Ile jeszcze? '''Scott: '''Naucz się cierpliwości. '''Zoey: '... Po chwili stanęli przed Jones'em. 'Marilyn: '''Dzień dobry! '''Manson: '''Dzieeeeeeeeeeeeeń doooooooobryyyyyyyyyyyyyyy... ''Marilyn marszczy brwi. 'Chris: '''Powitaliście mojego pomocnika? '''Wszyscy: '''CHRIS?! '''Chris: '''No co? 14 najlepszych graczy będzie miała trudniejsze wyzwania itp... '''Manson: '''Wyzwania. '''Chris: '''Tak, wyzwania. -,- ''Rozdał po mapie. 'Chris: '''Dzisiejszym zadaniem będzie znalezienie budki. Bo wiecie, że na pustyni jest tylko jedna? Mapy wam mogą w tym pomóc. Nie zniszcie ich, bo inaczej możecie nie odnaleźć budki, a tym samym... odpadniecie. Widzimy się za... niedługo! <śmiech> ''Odjechał wraz z Jones'em. Wyzwanie Mike&Zoey Nasza para szła sobie przez pustynię prosto. 'Zoey: '''Nudna ta pustynia, nic ciekawego się nie dzieje. '''Mike: '''Zoey, dlaczego nas zapisałaś do sezonu? '''Zoey: '''Nie zapisałam. '''Mike: '''Kochasz mnie? '''Zoey: '''Oczywiście! '''Mike: '''Chciałabyś ze mną zerwać? '''Zoey: '''Nie, nigdy! '''Mike: '''A czy jest ktoś gorszy ode mnie? '''Zoey: '''Nie. '''Mike: '''Aha, dzięki. ''Wziął Zoey na barana. 'Zoey: '''Kochanie, po co się mnie o to pytasz? ^^ '''Mike: '''Wiesz... po programie wszystko się może zmienić. ''Zoey zeskoczyła z chłopaka. ;u; 'Zoey: '''Ale ja nikogo nie zdradzam... ''Mike się uśmiechnął. 'Mike: '''No, mam taką nadzieję. Przeczytaj to teraz od tyłu. (Please) Jasmine&Victor '''Jasmine: '''Czemu akurat Ty? ''Victor się złośliwie uśmiechnął. 'Victor: '''Los to sprawił. <3 '''Jasmine: '''Szkoda, że nie sprawił bandaży... ''Victor zmarszczył brwi. 'Victor: '...tobie na pewno. <3 'Jasmine: '''Ale z ciebie porażka. -,- ''Victor ją złapał za rękę. 'Jasmine: '''O matko, ale ty masz tupet. ;_; ''Victor prychnął. 'Victor: '''Nie wiesz co tracisz. <3 '''Jasmine: '''Doskonale wiem co... co, proszę?! Marilyn&Manson '''Manson: '''Sama sobie poradzę! '''Marilyn: '''Nie masz mapy... '''Manson: '''Ugh, dawaj mi to. ''Wyrwała jej mapę. 'Manson: '''Jesteś kompletną d**wką... wymiętoliłaś to! '''Marilyn: '''A kto tą mapę trzymał przed chwilą? ''Manson wzięła zatyczki do uszu. 'Manson: '''Co? Co? Co? '''Marilyn: '''Ugh, robisz mi na złość. -,- ''Manson się zaśmiała. 'Manson: '''Mówiłam, żebyś się na to nie godziła? Ale nie! Ty zawsze musisz dołożyć swoje nędzne pięć groszy... ''Manson odchodziła co jakiś czas zerkając w mapę. 'Marilyn: '''Jeszcze zobaczymy ty apodyktyczna wiedźmo... Heather&Courtney '''Courtney: '''Zajebiście, lepiej się znaleźć nie mogłam... poza Mike'iem. -_- '''Heather: '''Oj tam, jak ci będę lizała dupę, to się wreszcie zamkniesz. :P ''Courtney miała już gdzieś te programy. 'Courtney: '''Liczyłam, że nie będziesz występowała... '''Heather: '''Ostatnio zajęłam trzecie miejsce, bez powodu. -,- Chciałam po prostu wykiwać tego cwaniaczka. '''Courtney: '''Czyżby Darwin? ;u; ''Heather została oświecona. 'Heather: '''Oczywiście, a kto inny? ''Court wzruszyła ramionami. 'Heather: '''No właśnie. ;_; '''Courtney: '''Mnie wykopał z ekipy... '''Heather: '''Zaraz... zajęłaś miejsce Chefa?! '''Courtney: '''Nie, zajęłam zastępcę, tylko ten "Szefuńcio" został prowadzącym. ''Hedzia się zaczęła śmiać. 'Heather: '''I właśnie dobrze, że nie prowadzi tego sezonu... Brick&Ruth '''Ruth: '''Byłeś na obozie dla harcerzy? Jak tam było? '''Brick: '''No wiesz, parę odznak się zdobywało. ''Ruth dalej zadawała pytania. 'Ruth: '''Czego się najbardziej boisz? '''Brick: '''Em.. ciemności. ;/ ''Czekał na reakcję Ruth. '''Ruth: '''Heh, witaj w klubie, stary. ''Teraz będziemy liczyć od miejsc.''' Marilyn&Manson (1 miejsce) '''Manson: '''Spójrz kretynko. -,- '''Marilyn: '''Tak? ''Dała jej z liścia. Manson 'Marilyn: '''AŁA! '''Manson: '''Prawie dotarliśmy! ''Marilyn zaczęła skakać ze szczęścia. 'Marilyn: '''Tak! ^^ Nie odpadnę w pierwszym odcinku! '''Manson: '''Jesteś naprawdę żałosna... ''Marilyn zmarszczyła brwi. 'Marilyn: '''Na szczęście Twoje zdanie się nie liczy. ;u; Ruth&Brick (2 miejsce) '''Brick: '''Wiesz, że mamy drugie miejsce? '''Ruth: '''Wspaniale. ''Brick wpadł na genialny pomysł. 'Brick: '''Mam świetną propozycję! '''Ruth: '''Tak? ''Brick wziął Ruth i barana i oboje biegli cały czas prosto. 'Ruth: '''Doskonała idea! ''Brick przytaknął jej. 'Brick: '''Teraz wystarczy dogonić tamtych i możemy zostać bezpieczni. Scott&Darwin (3 miejsce) '''Darwin: '''Trzecie miejsce... kicha na całego. '''Scott: '''Spokojnie, nie ma się czym przejmować. ''Darwin był nerwowy. 'Darwin: '''Słucham?! Nie ma się czym przejmować? Trafimy na ceremonię! '''Scott: '''A, no tak... ''Scott zaczął panikować. Facepalm ze strony Darwina. 'Darwin: '''Przestań. ''Wziął z dupy patelnię i za*ebał mocno Scott'owi. 'Darwin: '''Teraz możesz przestać. ^.^ '''Scott: '''Ale co? ''Facepalm. Mike&Zoey (4 miejsce) 'Mike: '''Skarbie, jak myślisz, zostaniemy w show? '''Zoey: '''Tak, jeśli tylko inna wiedźma nie będzie chciała nas wyrzucić. ''Mike się śmieje. 'Mike: '''Heather i Courtney? '''Zoey: '''Poniekąd. ''Mike i Zoey przybili piątkę, wyścignęli ich właśnie... Heather&Courtney (5 miejsce) 'Heather: '''Wszystko słyszałam! '''Courtney: '''Wszyściusieńko...! '''Mike: '''Skąd się wzięłyście? ''Pokazała mu latarnię. 'Courtney: '''Miło mi będzie was widzieć w Coś Wstydu... ''Przystanęli. 'Mike: '''Co to coś wstydu? '''Zoey: '''Jeszcze nie wiem... ''Mike dostał kolki. 'Mike: '''I po nas. ;_; Victor&Jasmine (6 miejsce) '''Victor: '''Jak mogliśmy zająć szóste miejsce? '''Jasmine: '''Nie gadaj, tylko biegnij! ''Victor jej pokazał fuckyou. 'Victor: '''Zamkniesz się wreszcie? '''Jasmine: '... 'Victor: '''Mówię prawdę, tak? '''Jasmine: '''Nie. ''Westchnięcie. 'Jasmine: '''Ciekawe, co teraz? ''Nikogo nie widzieli za sobą. 'Victor: '''Może robią nam niespodziankę? ''Facepalm. Stewart&Dominic (Last place) 'Stewart: '''Cholera! '''Dominic: '''Co? '''Stewart: '''Połowa biegu i nikogo nie widać... ''Dominic się zaśmiał. 'Dominic: '''Ja ci mówię, że idziesz w złą stronę. '''Stewart: '''A ja ci mówię, że... ''Popatrzył na mapę. 'Stewart: '(facepalm) Dominic się zafrasował. 'Dominic: '''What now? '''Stewart: '''Ty mi tu się nie popisuj angielskim, tylko spraw żebyśmy zostali... Chris&Jones '''Jones: '''Chris. '''Chris: '''Czego? ''Zauważył gromadki dziewczyn. 'Chris: '''Ohoho, jest na co popatrzeć! ''(Marilyn&Manson vs Courtney&Heather) 'Courtney&Heather: '''Stańcie! ''Manson się nie chciała zgodzić i wdała się w bójkę. 'Marilyn: '''Hej! Nadchodzą! ''Za nimi biegł zziajany Brick. 'Brick: '''Nie... e... dam... a... rady. '''Marilyn: '''No nie! ''Biegli teraz jak najprędzej do finiszu. Pierwsi metę przekroczyli... Courtney&Heather! 'Courtney: '''Juhu! '''Heather: '''Tak! (Brick&Ruth - 2 miejsce) (Marilyn&Manson - 3 miejsce) '''Manson: '''Ty ofiaro losu, mamy trzecie miejsce! '''Chris: '''Ale zostajecie... (Scott&Darwin - 4 miejsce) '''Darwin: '''Czwarte miejsce? Zostajemy? '''Chris: '''Tak. ''Darwin skakał ze szczęścia. 'Scott: '''To czyli nikt z nas nie odpada? (Mike&Zoey - 5 miejsce) (Victor&Jasmine - 6 miejsce) '''Chris: '''Było blisko, ale wasza czwórka też zostaje. ''Victor dał Jasmine z liścia, a Mike i Zoey przytulili się. 'Chris: '''A gdzie Dominic i Stewart? ''Lecą jetpackiem. ;u; 'Chris: '''Więc wy... zostajecie! '''Pozostali: '''CO? '''Chris: '''Och, już będę taki miły i pozwolę im zostać w tym programie, także w 2 odcinku na pewno ktoś wyleci! :D ''Zawód. '''Chris: '''Nie przegapcie następnego odcinka Total Drama: The Charismatic Survival! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:NesteaCookie - Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki: Total Drama: The Charismatic Survival